


Dance Into My Heart

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine One Shots [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancer!Kurt, F/F, M/M, NYADA, Student!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: Kurt is a ballet dancer, and his partner is Brittnay. Blaine is a student at NYADA with Rachel and Santana





	Dance Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my lord this thing is long. I really should have broken this up into two, but I kind of just kept writing and writing and I don't have the heart to cut any of it. So I apologize, and thank you for reading this!

His arms were shaking, which Kurt just _knew_ was going to bring hell down on him. But he couldn't help it, you try lifting a human being straight above your head over and over, see how much your arms are shaking. But of course, Kurt can't say that, seeing as his teacher has and did more than that when he was a dancer.

 

"Hummel, stop shaking your arms! You look like you're about to drop her!" And there it is. The familiar and ice shattering bark of his ballet teacher, Mr. Brodeur. Kurt looks up at Brittany who is still somehow managing to hold herself gracefully, despite the fact that they've been doing this over and over again for the past hour.

 

"And, release," Brodeur says, and everyone moves simultaneously, letting their partners down to the floor. Kurt rubs his tired arms, and Brittany looks up at him worriedly.

 

"Are you okay?" She whispers. Kurt nods, even though she is standing in front of him with her head forward, knowing she can't see.

 

"Yeah, I am. Sorry," he whispers back, looking at his teacher as he paces back and forth, stressing about the importance of the upcoming auditions of _Swan Lake_. Kurt swallows past the dryness in his throat as he continues, wanting that lead with every fiber of his being. He sees Brittany tense her shoulders before rolling them back in determination, she wants it too.

 

The two have been dance partners for as long as Kurt can really remember. They both enrolled at the New York Academy of Ballet when they were young, and quickly became each other's partners. Their friendship only grew along with their partnership, which helped them grow further at dancing. Brodeur finally excuses the class and everyone hurries out of the dance room, glad the day is finally over.

 

"I hate that guy," Kurt groans, running at his sore biceps. Brittany smiles sympathetically at him.

 

"He stopped yelling at me at least," she smiles, and Kurt can't help but roll his eyes playfully at her, bumping into her shoulder lightly.

 

"He never yells at you, Brit. He loves you," he tells the girl. Brittany shrugs, stopping at the staircase where they usually go their separate ways.

 

"Are you coming tonight?" She asks. Kurt smiles widely, wrapping her in a sweaty hug.

 

"I would never miss your birthday celebration, Brit. Of course I'll be there tonight," he states. She gives him a thousand watt smile, looking so pleased with herself.

 

"Well, because it's my birthday, I do have a request," she trails off, and Kurt already knows where this will be going before she even tries to finish.

 

"Brit, I can't," he states simply, but she is not giving up, grabbing his hand and pleading with him with her eyes,

 

"You can, Kurt. You do it so good, but you just choose not to. But it's my birthday, please?" She begs, looking up at him with her bright blue eyes big and almost like they were tearing up. Wait, crap, they were. Kurt sighs, running a hand through his sweaty hair and pushing it back away from his face.

 

"Okay, okay, okay! I will. Just, stop looking at me like that!" Kurt breaks, and Brittany immediately brightens, squealing and clapping her hands.

 

"You will? Oh, thank you! I love hearing you sing!" She squeals, drawing eyes to the two of them, but Kurt is sure his fellow students by now are used to their antics. Kurt sighs, looking at the bright eyed girl who he'd honestly do pretty much anything for. Even sing, which he rarely does.

 

It's not like he's _bad_ at singing. He's actually really good, it's just difficult. He gets so much ridicule already for being a male ballet dancer, on top of being gay, that his voice is just another neon sign screaming _different!_ And so, he doesn't usually sing in front of people. Brittany was the only one he would be willing to do this for, and she actually is the most manipulative girl Kurt has ever known. The way she can screw her face into her pleading look, it's honestly not fair.

 

And so, at seven that night, Kurt was walking into a new karaoke bar that many of the other dancers at the Academy frequent. He quickly spots Brittany, who's smiling and motioning for Kurt to come over to her. She's seated next to two unfamiliar girls, who Kurt knows do not attend the Academy, unlike most of their friends.

 

"Hi, Kurt! This is Santana and Rachel, we kinda took over their booth when we got here, because they had gotten up to sing. They were really good! Kurt is going to sing too, aren't you Kurt?" Brittany asks, making the other two girls eyes land on Kurt, and he asks himself for probably the millionth time that day why exactly he agreed to Brittany's wish.

 

"You sing?" The Latina who was introduced as Santana asks. Kurt feels slightly uneasy at the judging once over she gives him, but chooses to ignore it.

 

"Not really. Brittany asked, and I only agreed because it's her birthday," Kurt says, feeling glad when the two girls turn towards Brittany with smiles and happy birthdays. Kurt takes the moment to look around the bar, seeing way too many familiar faces from the Academy than he thought. He can just imagine tomorrow when they show up and remark on it to him.

 

"Kurt, you are going to sing, right?" Brittany asks, drawing Kurt's attention back to her. He sighs, giving her a small smile.

 

"I did promise you. What do you want me to sing?" He asks. She thinks for a minute, twisting her lip as she ponders for a moment.

 

"Remember when you sung me _Perfect_? Can you sing that again?" She asks, and Kurt can't help but smile reassuringly at her. Because despite the fact that he really doesn't want to sing in front of this many people, he knows how much she really wants to hear his voice. The first time Kurt sung that song to her, it was after a very intense practice where everything seemed to be going wrong for her. So Kurt showed up outside her room to her crying, and she asked him to sing and so he did.

 

"Of course," Kurt places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes, walking towards the small stage where nobody was currently singing. He pays for the song, and is handed a microphone. Kurt steps on the stage, looking at the audience in front of him. He's used to being on a stage, used to being front and center as he performs daring spins and lifts, but when it's just him and a microphone, he's nervous. Kurt immediately searches for Brittany, spying the blonde waving at him and talking animatedly with the two new girls.

 

"Hi, I'm Kurt. And this is for my best friend. Happy birthday, Brit," he says into the microphone, looking at her as she beems so brightly, he can clearly see her smile from the stage. Kurt takes a deep breath, launching himself into the song when the intro is over, not needing the words flashing on the computer in front of him.

 

The song ends and Kurt is greeted by tremendous applause. He smiles and hands the microphone off to one of the workers, speeding back towards their booth, where Brittany jumps into his arms immediately.

 

"Thank you, Kurt! That was so good!" She says loudly in his ear. Kurt laughs and lets go of her, seeing the two girls from earlier still sitting at the booth with them. However, they are joined now by a newcomer, a boy. He hadn't seen Kurt yet, talking with the brown haired girl named Rachel. Kurt eyes the boy appreciatively, his dark hair slicked back with almost as much product that Kurt wears in his own hair. He was wearing a form fitting black tee shirt, tucked into red pants that Kurt knows from experience must be tight enough to cut off blood flow. Around his neck was a white and red bow tie, which Kurt can't help but find appealing.

 

The two continue to the booth together, and soon enough, they draw the attention of the group. The two girls smile at him, but Kurt is drawn by the new boy. Now that his gaze is on Kurt, he feels his stomach flutter with butterflies as he sees his eyes were an incredible shade of hazel and gold. The boy grins at him, and Kurt can't help but smile back.

 

"You have an incredible voice. My name's Blaine," he introduces himself, and Kurt accepts the hand he holds out, shaking it as he introduces himself.

 

"Thank you, and I'm Kurt," he states. He realizes that the two of them are still holding each other's hand, and with a slight blush, he lets go of his hand. Thankfully, however, Kurt can't help but see how Blaine seems to react the same way, looking slightly nervous.

 

"Your voice is so unique, Kurt! I don't think I've ever met a guy with a voice as high as yours," Kurt's attention is drawn away from Blaine by Rachel's voice. He looks over at the girl, to see that she seems oblivious to what seems to Kurt like some kind of moment. He had completely forgotten about anybody else until she had spoken, and Kurt has to clear his throat slightly before responding.

 

"Yeah, I've never met someone with my range either. But I think the term is countertenor? I don't know, I had looked it up at one point," he shrugs, but it seems to just make Rachel even more excited.

 

"Oh my god! A countertenor? That is incredible, Santana, imagine if Kurt was at NYADA with us? Carmen Tibideaux would faint if she heard his voice," she gushes. Kurt glances at Brittany, who he notices is still grinning, as if this had been her plan all along.

 

"Hobbit, shut it. Weren't you paying attention, they are dancers," Santana snaps at Rachel, but she doesn't seem bothered by it, ignoring the sharp tone in her voice.

 

"You dance?" Blaine asks surprised. Kurt looks back over at him, shrugging in nonchalant.

 

"Yeah, I'm a ballet dancer. Brittany is my partner," he states, glancing at Brittany and grinning. Kurt looks back at Blaine to see he's looking at him with shock. Kurt is used to that, after all, most people probably don't imagine a man being a ballet dancer.

 

"And now Captain Hair-Gel here is totally imagining you in tights, just so you know," Santana says. Kurt blushes almost as much as Blaine does, and Kurt watches as Blaine snaps a glare over at Santana, who just shrugs.

 

"Are you guys any good?" Rachel asks curiously. They both shrug, not wanting to brag about their positions in the Academy. After all, it was a very prestigious dance academy, it's acceptance rate was about 3%, rivaling some Ivy League acceptance rates. But they weren't exactly going to let these people know, after all, they do kind of like them.

 

Kurt looks over at Blaine. Okay, maybe more than like some of them.

 

"Yeah, I guess. We go to the New York Academy of Ballet, I doubt you guys have ever heard of it," Kurt says. Brittany nods in agreement.

 

"Wait, isn't that the dance school that is crazy hard to get into? Some of your guys come to to NYADA and help our dance program when we need ballet practice. It's probably my least favorite unit," Rachel states, causing Brittany and Kurt to laugh.

 

"Yeah, it's a little more difficult that pointing your toes and twirling," they say, laughing harder when they all agree. The group continue talking, laughing over their different stories, and by the end of the night, they have started on the fast track to becoming good friends.

 

Kurt learns a lot about them that night. All three of them attend the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts, another prestigious school, this time for the performing arts like theatre. Rachel apparently is getting ready for her opening night on Broadway, a feat that Kurt was shocked at. She seems so young, and was already making Broadway?

 

Although, Kurt remembers his upcoming audition for Swan Lake with Brittany, and reigns in his shock a little.

 

At the end of the night, Brittany and Kurt watch as the two other girls get into a cab together, and Brittany disappears to tell their other friends goodnight. Which leaves Blaine and Kurt alone for the first time that night.

 

"You really were incredible up there tonight," Blaine begins, causing Kurt to blush in his praise.

 

"Thank you," he states, smiling as he looks down at the shorter boy.

 

"At the risk of sounding too forward, I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to get coffee together sometime? I had a fun time with you tonight, and I think I'd like to continue it," Blaine suddenly blurts out. Kurt feels his stomach turn over, his blush deepening as he realizes that Blaine just asked him out. Sadly, Blaine seems to be taking his momentary silence as rejection.

 

"It's okay if you don't, I mean we just met. I'll just," he turns like he's going to leave, and Kurt is darting forward and grabbing his hand, stopping him from walking away. Blaine stops and looks at him shocked, and a little hopeful.

 

"I like coffee," Kurt grins, watching as Blaine smiles widely along with him. Kurt lets go of Blaine's hand to reach for his phone, opening a new contact and plugging Blaine's first name in.

 

"Put your number in and I'll text you when's a good time for me?" Kurt asks, watching as Blaine quickly puts his phone number in, and Kurt watches as he texts himself, giving him Kurt's number. He returns Kurt's phone, and their fingertips gently brush one another as Kurt accepts his phone back. Blaine looks up at Kurt, and he watches as Blaine smiles shyly at him.

 

"Blaine, let's go! You can kiss him goodnight another time!" Santana's voice breaks through the moment the two of them wee having, and Kurt is torn between blushing and wanting to kill Santana for ruining it. Blaine just keeps giving him that shy smile, and then he steps back and enter the cab with the two other girls. Kurt watches as the cab pulls away from the curb driving away into the bright lights of the city.

 

"You ready?" Brittany asks, appearing next to Kurt so suddenly he jumps a little. Brittany is looking up at him, her eyes tired but still happy. Kurt smiles down at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as the two of them walk back to the Academy together.

 

******

 

Kurt's leg was bouncing. He was sitting on the bench outside of the auditorium, next to Brittany, and his leg is bouncing up and down. He only does that when he's nervous beyond belief, which is what was happening now. Brittany places a hand on his knee, making his leg stop bouncing and Kurt looks over at her.

 

"We will be fine. We've practiced this enough that we can do it in our sleep," she says reassuringly. Kurt sighs deeply, feeling his stomach filling with nerves every second that passes.

 

"I just, really want this," Kurt tells her. Brittany smiles grabbing his hand now and laying a head on his shoulder. Her tight bun bumps into his face, and for some reason it just causes them both to laugh.

 

"I'm sorry," Brittany says between giggles. Kurt just grins as he feels his nerves disappear slowly because of the laughter. Sure, he's still nervous, but he's been dancing since he was little. Now, he's here with his best friend, about to show the world who Kurt Hummel really is. Well, a panel of judges, but that doesn't make it any different.

 

"Kurt Hummel and Brittany Pierce," Kurt looks up at the man who calls out their name, and with one last squeeze of each other's hands, Kurt and Brittany stand up and walk after the man, entering the stage. Kurt stands behind Brittany, a hand on her waist and and a hand under her hand, looking at the judges. The music starts, and they dance.

 

They dance with as much passion as they can muster, feeling the music deep in their hearts. Every move was synchronized to the second, they moved as one and not as two. And when the music stops and they hold their pose, breathing heavily, Kurt fights back an unprofessional smile.

 

"Thank you. We will be in touch with you shortly," one of the judges says. Kurt and Brittany both nod, thanking them for the opportunity, and walk off the stage. Once they are out of earshot, they both scream with joy.

 

"Oh my god, we did so good!" Brittany squeals, jumping up and down. Kurt grins widely as he hugs his partner, unable to stop smiling for a second.

 

"I know! Oh my god when are they going to let us know?" Kurt asks worriedly. Because yes, they just killed their audition, but now the worst part is here. Waiting.

 

"Who cares! Just enjoy the fact that we are getting those leads," Brittany grins, and the two collect their bags and throw some clothes on over their tights before walking to the subway.

 

"So, what time is your date?" Brittany teases. Kurt feels himself blush at the mention of his upcoming date with Blaine. Because even though they've been on a couple dates together already, each one still feels like the first, bringing up nerves and uncertainty.

 

"His showcase starts at six," Kurt explains, trying to sound like he wasn't blushing. Brittany giggles and pokes his red cheek, causing Kurt to glare at her. She just laughs lightly and bumps his shoulder as they walk.

 

They head back to the dorms, where Kurt jumps into a shower, getting rid of all the grime and sweat from dancing that morning. He spends way too much time in front of his closet, deciding on what to wear. It seems like every outfit he pulls out doesn't say what he wants it to say.

 

Eventually, he decides on the perfect ensemble and styles his hair so that there wasn't a hair our of place. Kurt walks out of the dorm promptly at five thirty, heading to the subway station and following the directions Blaine gave him to reach his school.

 

When Kurt exits the subway, he immediately sees the campus, which he looks at appreciatively.  It was similar to his own in the fact that the buildings were clearly expensive, after all, you can't have a nice school without nice buildings. But it was much more open that the Academy, with large open fields and several fountains. Kurt walked to the main auditorium, a stage that was lit up brightly, illuminating the night air around it.

 

"Hey!" Kurt looks away from the stage when he hears Blaine's voice, and sees him walking towards him. Kurt smiles as Blaine stops in front of him, looking at him.

 

"You look amazing," Blaine says, offering his arm. Kurt laughs, wrapping his hand around his arm and letting Blaine walk them through the crowd and towards the enormous stage. Kurt sees the orchestra in the background, and hears them warming up as Blaine leads him to a row of seats. Sitting there are two familiar faces.

 

"Hi Kurt, how are you?" Rachel asks as he sits down next to her. He smiles at the smaller girl.

 

"Good. You guys ready for tonight?" He asks. Santana grins widely at him from across Rachel.

 

"You know it! Hey, how did your audition go?" She asks. Kurt looks at them in surprise, shocked that they even knew his audition was today when he was pretty sure he just told Blaine. He looks over at Blaine who shrugs, trying to look innocent even though Kurt knows he must have told them.

 

"Okay I guess. We will see how I do when they call," Kurt says diplomatically. He doesn't want to seem too arrogant in case he didn't get it after all. Besides, he was nervous enough about if he didn't get the part on his own, he doesn't need his friends knowing in case he didn't.

 

Blaine reaches over and grabs Kurt's hand, holding it in both of his own while Kurt looks over at him, his face was so close as he looked at Kurt reassuringly.

 

"I'm sure you'll get it," Blaine smiles, and Kurt inhales sharply when he leans across and kisses his cheek. Kurt feels himself blushing as Blaine pulls back with a smile, still feeling the phantom presence of his lips on his skin. Before Kurt can speak again, the lights are dimming and a woman stands in front bathed in the spotlight.

 

"Welcome students, staff, and friends, to our Annual Spring Showcase. Tonight, we have several students performing for you, and I know we are known for our show tunes and musical pieces," she breaks off as people laugh, "but tonight, we are going a little more modern. So please, enjoy," she speaks, and everybody applauds as she takes a seat. A boy takes her place on the stage, grabbing the microphone and he starts singing.

 

It's a little while until it's Santana's turn to sing, and Kurt watches as she performs an amazing rendition of _Valerie_. She finishes with a large grin on her face, and Kurt bursts into applause, along with the rest of the audience. Santana heads back to their seats, and Kurt congratulates her on an amazing performance. She is still smiling widely as she thanks him, and they fall silent as another girl starts her song.

 

Rachel is next, and Kurt doesn't recognize the song she sings, but he knows enough to know that she killed it. Blaine has to quickly get up because he is following her, and Kurt watches as he hugs Rachel when they meet halfway between their seats and the stage.

 

"That was amazing," Kurt quickly says as soon as Rachel sits down. She grins widely as she accepts his praise, and Kurt looks up just as Blaine is about to start singing. He's sitting at a piano, one of the only students who have played as well as sung tonight.

 

He starts playing with ease, and kurt struggles to place what song he is singing at first. But when he starts signing the lyrics, he recognizes it immediately. Kurt smiles as he starts singing a slowed down, more emotional version of _Teenage Dream_.

 

Throughout the song, Kurt can't keep his eyes away from Blaine if he tried. He sang with so much emotion, the type of emotion that Kurt always tries to put in his dancing.  But unlike dancing, you can see the emotion clear on his face as he puts it all out there for everybody to see. And that makes him so brave in Kurt's eyes. Because when he's dancing, he's dancing as a character, he's not dancing as himself. The emotions he portrays are his own, but they are interpreted through the director's eyes, through the character's motivation. Here, it's just Blaine, it's just him and a song and the emotions are his and there is no character.

 

The last note rings out, and Kurt jump from his seat in a standing ovation, and he's not the only one to have done so. Slowly the audience rises one by one until everybody is standing, and Blaine just looks like he's about to burst into tears of joy. He bows, and Kurt watches him return to his seat.

 

"That was absolutely amazing," Kurt tells him, me Blaine just shyly smiles at him. And honestly, no one could have stopped what he did next. Kurt never really took himself as the type to lay the first kiss, but hey, when the moment strikes. Blaine, for his credit, recovered from the shock of suddenly finding Kurt's lips on his and kiss back. All too soon, they pull away and Blaine looks up at Kurt in shock.

 

"Hey lover boys, make out somewhere that not near me next time, okay?" Kurt nearly groans when he hears Santana say, and Blaine just chuckles. They turn back to the next performer, this time, Blaine lays a head on Kurt's shoulder and their hands intertwine seemingly of their own.

 

The end of the night comes quickly after that. Before Kurt even knows it, Blaine is walking him towards the subway station without letting go of his hand. He insists on waiting for his train to arrive, so they spend the last five minutes in the station talking quietly. When Kurt's train finally does come, it's Blaine who surprises Kurt when their lips suddenly connect.

 

It's over way too soon, and Kurt momentarily wonders if any amount of time kissing Blaine will be enough. The feeling of his soft lips on Kurt's own was quickly becoming addictive. The two pull away, twin smiles adjourning their faces, eyes sparkling with happiness.

 

"Goodnight," Blaine whispers, and he squeezes Kurt's hand in his own before letting go.

 

"I had an amazing time tonight," Kurt tells him, his smile staying on his face long after the subway doors close and the train is on its way to Kurt's station.

 

******

 

A couple weeks after the winter showcase, Kurt was walking to his next class smiling while texting Blaine. He was just passing the main foyer when his phone rings with an unknown number. Kurt's stomach drops as it has been doing whenever an unknown number calls his phone, each time he wondered if this call would be the _one_. If this was the call that gave him his dream.

 

"Hello?" Kurt asks, answering the call quickly. He walks over to the wall, getting out of the way so people could pass. Also so he could lean heavily against it when the caller answers.

 

"Is this Kurt Hummel?" They ask. Kurt feels his heart speed up, nervousness pooling in his stomach like lead.

 

"Yes, I'm Kurt," he answers. Kurt holds his breath anxiously.

 

"This is Zachary Morrison from The New York Ballet Company. We wanted to congratulate you on a stellar audition, and would like to offer you the role of Prince Siegfried in our production of _Swan Lake_ ," he states. Kurt exhales sharply, bringing a hand up to his mouth as tears well in his eyes.

 

"Are you serious?" He can't help asking, the question tumbling out of his mouth before his brain could filter it. Luckily, Zachary just laughs.

 

"Yes, I'm very much serious. I take it you accept?" Zachary asks. Kurt laughs, happiness emanating out of every inch of his skin. The hall empties as classes begin, but Kurt doesn't even care that he's late.

 

"Yes, yes! I accept. Thank you so much!" Kurt bursts. Zachary laughs again at Kurt's overly enthusiastic response.

 

"Okay, I will have somebody send you the rehearsal schedule shortly," he hangs up before Kurt even gets the chance to ask about who will be Odette, the female lead. Kurt leans against the wall, looking up at the grand ceiling above him as he processes what just happened.

 

"Holy shit," he breaths, laughing lightly. Kurt looks back down at his phone, and is dialing the number before heaven has a chance to think. It rings for so long, Kurt is sure he's going to have to give a voicemail before-

 

"Hello?" Blaine's voice comes out in a whisper, and Kurt remembers he's also a student and is in class at the moment, just like Kurt should be if he hadn't just gotten the best news in his life.

 

"Hey, sorry. I forgot you had class," Kurt is rambling because his brain is numb, "but I just, I had to tell somebody and you were the first person I could think of. Um, I got the part. The lead in _Swan Lake_ ," he finishes. Blaine is silent for a couple moments, but when he speaks it's at full volume and not a whisper.

 

"Oh my god, Kurt, that's amazing! How are you feeling?" He asks. Kurt laughs, resisting the urge to run a hand through his hair, not wanting to disrupt the hairstyle (even though it's about to get ruined by sweat).

 

"I think I'm more in shock right now than anything else," Kurt states honestly. Blaine laughs, and Kurt can't help but chuckle along.

 

"Yeah, well, if you are free, I think a celebratory dinner is in the works. I'll pick you up, you live on the dorms, right?" Blaine asks, and Kurt doesn't care, he's full blown smiling like an idiot right now in the middle of everything where anyone could see and he just doesn't care.

 

"Yeah, I do. What are you planning?" Kurt asks. Blaine just has a satisfied tone when he speaks next, and Kurt can just imagine his grin.

 

"Don't worry about that. All you need to worry about is looking amazing, which, let's be honest, you always do," Kurt blushes and laughs when Blaine hangs up soon after, stating that he really needs to get back to his lecture and will pick Kurt up at six. Kurt puts his phone back in his bag and rushes to his class, where he walks in ten minutes late and doesn't care about the glare his teacher sends him, nothing could be better than right now.

 

Well, except the news if Brittany got the lead as well. That would be amazing.

 

*******

 

The month passes in a hectic blur of classes partnered with rehearsals, while struggling to manage a culminating relationship at the same time. But it somehow still worked, and a week before opening night, Kurt found himself curled up next to Blaine, exhausted and sore after a grueling rehearsal. The two of them were watching a movie, but Kurt was paying more attention to the feeling of Blaine's fingertips dancing up and down his arm.

 

"You know, I just realized, in the three months we've known each other, I've never seen you dance," Blaine suddenly states. Kurt looks up from his position on Blaine's chest to see Blaine is still staring straight ahead at the tv, like he didn't just make any kind of remark.

 

"Well, you'll see me dance next week. You are still coming to opening night, right?" Kurt asks, laying his head back down on Blaine's chest and closing his eyes blissfully.

 

"Of course. Rachel can't come so it's just going to be me and Santana in the audience for you and Brit," Blaine says. Kurt smiles and nudges his face into Blaine's chest tighter, feeling his arms squeeze around him just slightly. A content sigh escapes from Kurt's lips.

 

"People will think you guys are on a date," Kurt laughs, feeling Blaine's chest move up and down quicker as he chuckles. Blaine runs his hands through Kurt's hair, still slightly damp from his shower, which was a rarity to see our of his tight and neatly styled coif.

 

"I doubt it, because I won't be able to take my eyes off you. Which brings me back to my earlier point, you should dance for me. I want to see you before opening night," Blaine suggest. Kurt raises his head from his comfortable position on Blaine's chest, raising an eyebrow as Blaine looks down at Kurt.

 

"Well, that would require us to move both the couch and the tv to give me enough room. Plus, I'm pretty comfortable right now," Kurt smiles, watching as Blaine laughs.

 

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he trails off, still smiling down at Kurt like he was in the best place in the entire world at that moment. Kurt shoots him a grin before laying his head back on Blaine's chest.

 

"I always am," Kurt states, feeling Blaine chuckle lightly and his arms wrap themselves around Kurt's body once again. The two continue to watch the movie together in silence, neither one really paying much attention to anything other than the person with them. Kurt finds himself being lulled to sleep by the sound of Blaine's heart under his ear, the steady rise and fall of his chest, and the feeling of Blaine's fingertips resuming their running up and down Kurt's arms.

 

He wakes up the next night momentarily confused why he's laying on a couch instead of a bed, in a different dorm room than his own. And then Kurt hears the breaths from the person holding him, and remembers falling asleep in Blaine's arms last night.

 

Kurt slowly looks up at Blaine, who is still sleeping and holding onto Kurt tightly, their positions remaining unchanged throughout the night. He smiles as he watches Blaine's eyelids flutter in his sleep, before carefully getting up without waking Blaine up. He knew Blaine didn't have any classes to get to that morning, unlike Kurt's daily rehearsal, so he didn't bother waking the other boy up.

 

Kurt was about halfway out of Blaine's dorm room when it hit him. This is the first time they've stayed overnight with each other. Kurt stops mid-stride, glancing back at his boyfriend still sleeping, hugging a pillow instead of Kurt. A smile blooms widely across his face as Kurt thinks of another day in the future they could be waking up together, one of them making breakfast while the other makes coffee. A day that doesn't result in one of them leaving before the other woke up, maybe a good morning kiss (after Kurt protests because, morning breath).

 

Kurt needs to leave though, and he quietly closes the door to Blaine's dorm, rushing to get back to his own dorm so he can change before rehearsal. And the look Brittany gives him as he walks the "Walk of Shame" is worth a night spent in Blaine's arms.

 

******

 

"I think I'm going to throw up," Kurt confesses, looking nervously at Brittany while they walk backstage. They can hear the orchestra warming up in their pit, and Kurt thinks about dancing and then tripping and then falling into that pit and oh god he's going to break an arm or something.

 

"You don't look like it," Brittany states straightly, playing with the edges of her dress. Kurt knows she's also nervous by the way she keeps checking her shoes, running her hands over her dress, it's how she lets out her nerves. Kurt reaches over and grabs her hand tightly in his own, squeezing in solidarity. They both saw the critics remarks about letting two newbies be the leads in this historic production. That they were waiting to see the two crash and burn.

 

"You guys ready?" Zachary, one of the directors of the production, walks up to them and smiles brightly, seemingly oblivious to their nerves.

 

"Ready, yes. Terrified, definitely," Kurt remarks, making Zachary laugh. He gestures towards the curtain, where the audience continues to gather and talk until the lights dim.

 

"They are going to love you guys. I know it's no secret that we are getting crap for casting you two as our leads, but the critics out there haven't seen you two dance. And I know that once they do, they are going to deny ever saying you would fail, and tell people that they knew you'd be amazing from the start. You've done the work, you've learned the steps, all you have to do now, is dance," Zachary walks away, going to talk with one of the swans and Kurt looks at the curtain before taking a deep breath. He looks back over at Brittany and smiles. He still holds onto her hand tightly.

 

"We got this," Kurt says, and Brittany smiles widely. It hits him at that moment that he made it. This is the moment he's been working for his entire life, his opening night on stage with a real ballet company. All those years of bullies and people telling him he would never get to be a good ballet dancer, saying that he was too lengthy or too unskilled, or just plain terrible, this was the day they would be proved wrong.

 

The lights flash, signaling it was time to start, and Kurt hurries to the side as the music started and the curtain rose, watching as dancers began to dance their way on stage. He entered when it was his time, following the movements he was supposed to until it was time do do what he did best.

 

Dance.

 

Kurt held Brittany in his arms, panting as the music died. The two stood there in silence, waiting. And then the audience burst into applause, the sound like thunder as Kurt let go of Brittany, running off the stage. They watched from the sides, holding hands tightly as the audience stood up, applauding everybody as they came out for their final bow. Kurt refuses to let go of Brittany's hand, walking out to the near deafening applause when it's their turn to bow. Kurt can't stop smiling as he gestures towards the orchestra pit along with everybody else, and then backstage for the crew. Finally, they all take one more bow and run off the stage, chatting about the success of their performance. Zachary and the other directors make a speech about the cast party and leave, and then Kurt is searching the audience, trying to find the spot Blaine would be.

 

"I can't believe you made me wait nearly four months to see you dance," Kurt jumps and turns around to see Blaine standing their, looking very sophisticated in his suit, a black bow tie around his neck. Kurt jumps into his arms, not caring that he's still wearing a crapload of makeup, or that he's pretty much dripping in sweat from head to toe. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt quickly, pulling away just to deliver a searing kiss to Kurt's lips.

 

"Seriously, you were breathtaking," Blaine whispers as they part. Kurt laughs, high on adrenaline and performing and Blaine.

 

"Hey, kiddo," Blaine lets go of Kurt's hand so he can hug his dad. Kurt had protested against Burt flying out just for one performance, saying that he's seen Kurt perform so many times before. But Burt had insisted, stating that this was his opening night, and it was no trouble and besides, he would be able to meet the boy Kurt has fallen hopelessly in love with. Kurt had blushed dark red when his father said that.

 

"The kid's right, you were pretty good up there," Burt says. Kurt laughs, letting go of his father and instead taking Blaine's hand once again. The high he feels from his performance keeps him from feeling any embarrassment about holding his boyfriend's hand in front of his father.

 

"Thanks Dad. I have to change, but I can take you guys backstage if you'd like with me. And then we can all go out to eat?" Kurt suggests, looking over at Blaine, "where's Santana?" He asks. Blaine points to where Brittany and Santana are currently making out. Kurt raises an eyebrow in shock at the recent development, but feels nothing but happiness for his best friend and dance partner.

 

"About time those two got together," Kurt states, hearing Blaine laugh.

 

"Why don't you two go backstage so you can change, Kurt. I'll meet you at the car and we can go get food together," Burt suggest. Kurt smiles, feeling Blaine lace their fingers together as he turns back to his father.

 

"Okay. I shouldn't be more than fifteen minutes," Kurt tells him. Burt nods, and watches as Kurt and Blaine walk backstage hand in hand.

 

Kurt falls asleep that night exhausted, and even though he didn't take one sip of alcohol, he felt drunk. The success of opening night started it all, but he was mostly drunk on Blaine. That night reaffirmed his belief in his feeling for him, and Kurt knew that soon, he'd have to tell Blaine how he felt.

 

He'd tell Blaine he loved him pretty soon. After all, if things went Kurt's way, they'd have all their lives to say it over and over.


End file.
